No Explanation Needed
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: I wrote a story for my beta's birthday! hooray for fluffy wincest! It involves a kiss on a ferris wheel and scared cute Dean!


**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine the mistakes are.**

**No Explanation Needed**

The smell of coffee tickled Dean's nose as he stepped into an old diner, he made his way to the counter and ordered two coffees to go. He lent against the counter and breathed in the smell of hot coffee and the different foods that were being cooked. Sam and himself had just finished off a hunter and where heading to San Francisco. Bobby had informed them that there was a lot of demon activity in the shady parts of city.

Dean really did want to kill as many demons as he could before he went to hell, but this was getting too much. It had been on hunt after hunt and he was growing tired of it. He hated demons and any other supernatural being but he wished for once someone else would take the hunt and he and Sam could spend some quality time together.

Hearing the sound of the waitress speaking brought him back to reality, he picked up the cups then headed back outside. He stepped out and a chill ran through his body. It was nearly winter, which meant it was nearly time. He didn't have long until he went to hell and all he had been doing was hunting. It was time to stop. Not for good, just for a while or maybe just one night. That's all he wanted, one night, just one night.

He stopped beside Sam who was reading the newspaper; his eyes fell on the front page. There, on the front page was Dean's answer, a Fair, a ticket to a night off. He and Sam were only a few hours away from San Francisco and that was where the Fair was. Sam and himself were taking a night off. He climbed into the drivers seat, shut the door and started the engine.

This was perfect.

A night off.

A night off with Sam.

Dean cranked the volume, opened his mouth and started to sing along to Metallica. Sam eyed him curiously, which got him an eye roll from Dean, and the music was turned up louder, to top it of Dean sung louder too. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat as he sung every word.

"Dean" Sam yelled over the music.

Dean turned to face Sam then turned the music down to a reasonable level "What?"

"Is there a reason you're so chipper?" Sam asked, rasing an eyebrow.

Dean grinned at Sam but did not reply; instead he continued to tap his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Ok now you're annoyingly chipper."

"What?" he asked "Aren't I allowed to be in a good mood every once in a while?"

"That's not what I mean" Sam sighed.

"Then what do you mean?" he asked in a singsong voice.

"Ok, now you're psychotically, annoyingly, chipper."

"I'm fine Sam" Dean stopped tapping the wheeling "Just rain on my parade why don't you."

Sam rolled his eyes "Just tell me why you're so 'chipper'."

"Because we're going to a Fair!"

"I thought we were going on a demon hunt?"

"We are" Dean replied "Just not right now."

"So let me get this straight" Sam turned in his seat to face his brother "we are going to a fair?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Dean asked throwing his hands up.

"Because we don't do Fairs Dean" Sam added.

"Then I'll go and you can stay" Dean said with a firm nod of the head.

"Fine" Sam sat back in his seat.

"Fine." Dean muttered.

Sam turned to look at his brother then he forced his eyes to the side of the road. He treasured every moment he spent with his brother but since the year was coming to an he treasured them all the more. He knew that once his brother died he would fall from grace. For a few months now Sam had conceded ending his life after Dean died but if he did, Dean's death would have been for naught.

He wouldn't let that happen. However the constant reminded of his dangerous life brought back the fact that his life could be ended at any moment. He had stayed focused; kept his cool but without Dean that could be hard. The brothers kept each other balanced, they both played a big part in each other's lives but with one gone they other would be left empty.

Sam had to save Dean from the pits no matter what. Dean had given his life for Sam, now Sam was going to save him. He couldn't, wouldn't let his brother die on his behalf. No he was going to save him. He would save him, because without Dean, he was nothing. Dean was his world, the reason he kept fighting, the reason he believed there was good in this world.

SNSNSNSN 

"Welcome to the San Francisco Fair" a man with light brown hair and big-rimmed glasses said to Sam and Dean as they entered the Fair. "Have a fantastic night."

"Thanks" Dean quickly replied then rushed through the gate. His eyes lit up when he saw the bright lights, there were people everywhere but he didn't care he was going to have fun tonight no matter what. He turned to Sam who was pretending to not like being here, but Dean knew he was glad to be having some fun. "Lets get cotton candy."

"Sure" Sam said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to, you know" Dean said while making his way through the crowd.

"And what? Let you have all the fun" Sam joked.

"That's the spirit" Dean said with a cheesy grin.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on Sammy" Dean stopped in front of him "Please…" he pleaded "lets just have some fun for once, you and me."

A small smile graced Sam's face "Last one there rides The Gravitron." Sam turned and took off running.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean bolted after him only to be last at the stand.

"I am the winner," Sam announced.

"I can see that" Dean said with an eye roll "Two cotton candies please," Dean said to the girl behind the counter "Thanks" he took the candy from her and passed one to Sam "Enjoy."

Sam pulled a piece of the candy off "Back at ya."

Dean grinned, "Last one to The Gravitron rides it twice." Dean then took off.

"Hey!"

SNSNSNSN 

The night had started to draw to a close but Sam wanted to take Dean on one more ride, if he would agree to it. They walked along the path and there before them was a Ferris wheel. They walked towards it, Dean still oblivious to Sam's plan. They stopped a few feet away from the Ferris wheel, Sam spun to face Dean, who was eating his second Dagwood dog

"Wanna go on the Ferris wheel with me?" Sam asked.

"Dude that's a chick ride."

"Come on please" Sam pleaded, using his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine" he tossed his rubbish into the nearest bin "Lets go, before anyone else shows up."

They haded to the Ferris wheel and when they reached the foot of it Dean realised how high it really was. He stepped back and swallowed hard, he hated heights. He hated them with a passion.

"Ready Dean?"

Hearing Sam's voice brought Dean out of his thoughts "Its really high" he stepped back again "Really, really high."

Sam raised his eyebrows "You're afraid of heights?"

"Maybe a little" Dean shrugged "A lot."

"Hey, I'll be with you" San smiled softly "Now come on."

Dean nodded his head then followed his brother to the seats. They climbed in, and the cage door shut, looking them inside. The wheel started to turn and they started to go higher and higher. Dean shut his eyes and tried to imagine he was elsewhere but that failed when the wheel shuttered and came to a sudden halt.

"Sammy what happened?" Dean asked, keeping his shut tight.

"We stopped" Sam looked down, it was really high up. "We'll be fine."

"You sure?" Dean asked, worry laced his voice.

"Yeah I'm sure" Sam turned to face Dean, looked like a scared ten year old.

Dean gave a small nod.

"Dean open your eyes" Sam turned in his seat so he could face his brother.

"No, I'm good."

"Dean come on" Sam pleaded, "It's a beautiful night."

Dean's eyes stayed shut.

"Dean" Sam placed one hand on the side of Dean's face "Just open your eyes… for me."

Dean hesitated for a few minutes before opening his eyes and getting his first good look at their surroundings. "Its not that hight…" he swallowed hard. "I guess."

Sam laughed softly at Dean "See, not that bad."

"Yeah" Dean smiled softly at Sam.

Sam smiled back and it took all of him to look away, Dean looked so angelic in the moonlight. Sam licked his lips and tried to force the images out of his head. He had always had strong feelings for Dean, feelings that he wasn't meant to have. He had always wanted to tell Dean but he couldn't, it could ruin their bond and he didn't want to risk it.

"Sam?"

Dean's voice interrupted Sam's thoughts and he was forced to face his brother. He turned to look at Dean; his eyes sparkled in the moonlight making it harder for Sam to resist him. The smile on Dean's face was so beautiful and before Sam knew it he had his lips pressed to Dean's. The kiss was short and sweet.

"Dean… I-" Sam was cut off by Dean placing his finger on Sam's lips.

"Shhh" He moved closer to Sam, placing one hand on his cheek "Don't say anything" he planted a soft kiss to Sam's lips "I don't need an explanation."

A smile graced Sam's face and he returned his lips to Dean's, the kiss held more passion then before and lasted longer. Each brother giving all they had into the kiss. Only when their lungs screamed for air did they end the kiss. They stared longingly into each other's eyes, basking in the presents of each other. Sam planted another kiss to Dean's lips before resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean rested his on Sam's while running his fingers through Sam's messy hair.

"It really is a beautiful night" Dean said smiling.

"Yeah it is."

Dean kissed Sam's head then snuggled closer to his brother "I don't want to die Sammy."

"I know" Sam replied "and I'm not going to let you" he paused "You're all I have."

"Yeah I know" Dean whispered, "You're all I have too Sammy."

Sam sat up and went to kiss Dean again but suddenly the Ferris wheel started to move and he was jolted forwards, which coursed him to knock his head against Dean's. "Ouch" Sam said rubbing his head "sorry."

"Its ok baby" Dean said kissing Sam's head softly.

The ride came to a stop a stop and Dean stroked the side of Sam's face and his lips curled into a sly grin.

"What?" Sam asked, wondering what his brother had in mind.

"First one to the car gets to be on top."

**The End**

**Please review and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
